A walk through the meadow
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: It's a nice summer day and Shadow makes Silver come with them to go get some lunch, Shadow says not to pick a restaurant just go where there feet takes them, is that a mistake? Shadilver
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright Summer day, cool wind was blowing, people were meeting for lunch, chatting, or just doing something fun with there families.

In the backyard of a white mansion laid Silver the hedgehog, in a chair laying back, drinking kool-aid and eating skittles while listening to his I-pod.

"Ah this is the life" Silver said taking a sip from his fruity drink "Just me, myself, and I, isn't this just peaceful, no worries, no worries about anyone since no one is here, well except Shadow but that doesn't matter he never comes out"

Then something hit him like a ton of bricks

"Shadow never comes out, it's not good for him, even though I'm enjoying my time alone I feel bad for Shadow" so Silver got up and walked into the house

"Shadow do you want something to eat?" Silver yelled from in the kitchen, there was no answer, Silver sighed "Shadow do you want something to eat!" Silver this time yelled still no answer, Silver grumbled and stampeded up the steps.

Silver got to Shadows door

"Hello this is the 12:30 pm Special and this song and dedicated to Shadow" Silver said talking like he was on the radio "and it's called WAKE THE HELL UP!"

"Hell wake up!" Shadow yelled from inside the room

"Oh har-de-har-har" Silver said sarcastically, at that time the wooden door opened to reveal the ebony red streaked hedgehog.

"What do you want?"

"Do you want something to eat Sugar" Silver said mimicking bunnie

Shadow stared daggers at him

"I'm just kidding geez"

"Oh um do you here anyone laughing?"

"My insides" Shadow was about to "Bitchslap" Silver but decided against it

"So what do you want for lunch?" Silver asked while walking towards the steps

"Food" Shadow said

Silver stopped then looked at him

"I'm just kidding, I don't care"

Silver started walking again with Shadow on his tail; I mean right on his tail, his tail was touching his abdomen he guessed maybe his legs.

"Hey you know Shadow there's this new thing it's called "space""

"Hey Silver there's this new thing it's called "deal with it""

"Hey Shadow there's this new thing called "Shut the heck up""

"Hey Silver there's this new thing called "Fix me some lunch before I break your legs""

"Hey Shadow there's this new thing called "If you do I'll sue""

"Hey Silver there's this new thing called "You retard we live in the same house so what's the point""

"Hey Shadow there's this new thing called "oh yea, shut your mouth anyway""

Shadow ran in front of Silver

"Silver" Shadow said

"Yea?"

"Let's take a walk"

"I don't want to"

"Yea let's go, come on you lazy pig"

"I'm not a pig I'm a hedgehog and just because it has "hog" on the end of it doesn't mean I'm related to a pig in anyway!"

"I didn't need a speech now come on" Shadow said grabbing Silver by the wrist and started dragging him

"Where are we going?"

"I'm starving so let's go out to eat" Shadow said closing the front door

"Ok then where do you want to go?"

"I don't know wherever are feet takes us I guess"

Silver looked down, he was starting to get a bad feeling about this

"Come on" Shadow said walking down the steps after locking the door

"I feel better picking a place to eat at"

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust your feet" Shadow looked at him

"My feet are more trustworthy then your mouth, so come on" Shadow opened the gate to walk out into the street with Silver following after

"My mouth is very trustworthy"

"Yea sure it is Silver sure it is, just like the time you told me that no one claimed that pie in the fridge, so I ate it and got slapped in the face by Blaze" Shadow heard Silver trying to disguise a laugh with a sneeze.

"I seriously thought no one claimed it, but you got to admit that was pretty funny" Shadow growled "I mean come on your face was like this" Silver mimicked Shadow's face making his lip go to the side and spit to show spit coming out of Shadow mouth "And when that happened it like all happened in slow motion"

Silver had to stop for a laughing break while Shadow just kept walking and leaving Silver behind in the dust

"Oh come on Shadow don't be mad at me!" Silver yelled running up beside Shadow

"See this is why I can't stand living in a house full of…" Shadow stopped his sentence short seeing trees in front of and behind him "What the?"

"See now do you know why I don't trust your feet" Silver said pushing himself towards Shadow a little


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow and Silver stood there in the dim forest, turning around and wondering how they got in there.

"Did we really walk this fast?" Shadow asked

"I know, we where just out in the street and now this"

"Well the only way to get out is to search for a way out" Silver looked down

"Fine then I'm leading"

"What?"

"You're the one who got us into this mess from leading, so I'm going to lead"

"No" Shadow ran in front of Silver "You don't even know what could be in here"

"Well we're never going to know if you stand in front of me any longer" Shadow sighed

"Fine" Silver looked back at him "Go one lead"

Silver looked down then moved one foot and stepped on a leaf, for a leaf it made a loud crunch noise and Silver squealed then ran over behind Shadow

"You know Silver I'm impressed I can learn from you" Shadow said sarcastically, Silver gave a sheepish grin then he looked up again.

Shadow started walking with Silver close behind and trying to jump and ride on Shadows back, yes Silver did still have those child instincts in him, I mean wouldn't you want to act like a kid for a while if you grew up in a place devoured in fire. Shadow must have caught him doing this because he stopped in bent over.

"Shadow this isn't the time to take a crap" Silver yelled

"Get on!" Shadow yelled, at first Silver was confused then got on Shadow's back

Shadow started walking again and Silver laid his head on Shadow's neck, just feeling the bounces of Shadow every time he took a step was putting him to sleep and already Shadow's fur was soft and warm.

"Don't fall asleep yet" Shadow said

"Hmm? Why?" Silver asked

"Look" Shadow pushed back some leaves to reveal a meadow

There was tall grass and flowers everywhere, the grass swayed in unison when the wind blew and made a white reflection on it, Silver quickly got off and stared in awe.

"We can rest here for a while" Shadow said dunking under the twigs and walking towards the meadow, Silver ran up to him and was still amazed at how beautiful it was.

Shadow stopped then looked at the tall grass

"What's wrong Shadow?" Silver said running over to the grass and frolicking like a dear

"We're going to be contaminated with ticks!" Shadow yelled

"Oh come on, we might not get a chance like this again" Silver kept leaping in the tall tick infested grass and singing "_The world is a beautiful place u-la-la-la the world is a beautiful place!_"

Shadow couldn't help but smirk, Silver was so happy which made Shadow happy too, but he couldn't picture himself leaping in a field singing, that just looked wrong. Still Shadow ran out there, who was going to see them?

Shadow ran over with Silver who took Shadow's hand and started making him bound with him

"Bound Shadow! Leap!" Silver kept saying and then tripping over a root causing him to fall on his face, then without warning Shadow tripped over Silver and landed on his butt.

"Ouch" Shadow said "Are you ok Silver?" Silver's face had scratches and a little bit of blood on it

"I think I over-frolicked" Silver said then put his head back down in the weeds

Shadow and Silver found a shady spot under a big tree; this spot had short grass so it might not be tick infested as much.

"Ouch Shadow it stings!" Silver blubbered at Shadow who was cleaning his wounds with a plant he learned about in Vanilla's health and safety class she made everyone take

"I have to clean out the wounds you don't want it to get infected do you?"

"No" Silver said with a disappointed tone "ooh ah!" Silver hissed

"I'm sorry Silver but I have to clean the wounds out" Silver looked down then looked back up again

'Shadow said sorry? Wow! Hell's finally rising over'

Shadow looked up from getting another plant with more pink fluid in it that helps clean and saw Silver staring at him

"What?" Shadow asked

"Oh nothing" Silver said smiling, Shadow looked at him for a second longer then started rubbing the plant on his face again, Shadow chuckled

"What if I accidentally got the wrong plant and I was actually rubbing poison ivy all over your face"

"SHADOW!" Silver yelled getting up and touching his face, Shadow laughed

"I didn't actually do it I was saying what if" Silver walked over and sat in front of Shadow

"Thank you Shadow" Silver said

"No problem that's what friends are for right?" Silver looked down

"Yea friends" Silver then got up

"What's wrong Silver?" Shadow asked

"Nothing" Silver answered, Shadow looked down he knew something was wrong but he didn't know what "I'm just tired that's all, too much leaping"

Shadow got up and walked over to Silver

"Are you ok?" Shadow asked putting a hand on Silver's cheek

"I-I'm fine" Silver said taking Shadow's hand off his cheek then holding it, Shadow stared at him for a while, then smiled, Silver tilted his head a little "What-?" but his question was interrupted from the feeling of soft lips on his.

Shadow pushed Silver into a tree (boy was he rough) and started rubbing Silver's sides, Silver had this tingling sensation going up and down his body, Shadow then massaged Silver's bottom lip asking for an entrance, Silver was still shocked so didn't respond quickly. Shadow wanted to get in dammit and he was going to, he pushed his tongue into Silver's mouth without hesitation and started memorizing all of his companion's sweet spots, when Silver's tongue wanted to battle to see who was superior.

Shadow and Silver got into a tongue wrestling match, and of course Shadow was winning, his was the dominate tongue, the champion, the ruler, that is until they had to stop since there heads were changing colors in need of air.

Shadow backed away from Silver and was gasping for air just as Silver was doing. Why did Shadow do that? That was the question that kept going around in his mind. Silver was just standing there looking at him, watching him, wondering what he was going to do next.

"S-Silver" Shadow started "I'm sorry I couldn't…" Silver just stood there

"Shadow"

"Yea" Shadow said sitting down and covering his face with his hands

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" Shadow looked up

"Ok" Silver walked over to Shadow and kissed him on the cheek

"Let's go take a walk in the meadow Shadow"

"What you don't want to frolic?"

"No it's ok we can skip that" Shadow laughed which caused Silver to laugh as they held each others hands and walked through the meadow and not having to worry about tripping.

**I hope you enjoyed this Shadilver story, I couldn't help but snicker when they both fell though I mean come on they were just singing and frolicking then BAM they fall LOL, I hope you enjoyed the story. Oh yea and Sorry about the crappy kissing scene no matter how many kissing scenes I read in fanfics I can never describe them good T_T oh well.**


End file.
